Instante
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. Después de la visita de Hades al santuario, todo está en ruinas y Shion está perdiendo las esperanzas. Dohko x Shion


**Título: **_Instantes_

**Temas: **Shounen ai, angst

**Personajes: **Dohko, Shion

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Spoilers: **Del tomo 7.

**Resumen: **Escrito para mi amiga Nat que es fan de Dohko y Shion =) Ambientado en The Lost Canvas, luego de la visita de Hades al santuario, cuando queda todo destruído.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Después de la visita de Hades, gran parte del santuario había quedado convertida en ruinas. Llevaban un par de días trabajando en la reconstrucción y los progresos eran visibles, pero eso no quitaba que Shion se sintiera frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada. Tomó una roca en sus manos y descargó su frustración en ella, haciéndola trizas. Apretó sus labios hasta mordérselos sin querer y hacerlos sangrar.

Siguió con indiferencia el camino de la gota de sangre hasta que ésta se perdió bajo la pila de rocas donde estaba parado, pero al hacerlo algo llamó su atención entre los recovecos de las piedras. Había algo allí, y por un momento le pareció que brillaba. Se apresuró a apartar lo que estaba en su camino, y no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo que encontró. Era una rosa, fresca y rozagante como si acabara de ser cortada. La tomó en sus manos para mirarla con detenimiento.

―¿Shion? ―dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo. Shion no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que se trataba de Dohko. Como de costumbre, llevaba el pecho al descubierto. Cargaba un gran pedazo de escombro sobre sus hombros. Al contrario que Shion, sonreía, pero al ver la expresión de desolación de su amigo dejó todo de lado para ir junto a él.

―Mira lo que encontré ―susurró, extendiendo la rosa hacia Dohko, que la observó con inseguridad. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo, pero ninguno quiso mencionarlo. Dohko miró a su alrededor unos momentos, tanteando el terreno, y luego avanzó para abrazar a Shion con suavidad, depositando un beso en su cuello―. ¿Cuál es tu secreto, Dohko? ¿Cómo puedes mantener el buen ánimo en una situación como esta?

―Porque cuando la noche es tan oscura que no llegas a divisar tu nariz, puedes estar seguro de que el alba está muy cerca ―respondió Dohko, citando un viejo dicho de su tierra.

―Pero no para todos, Dohko ―replicó Shion. Acababan de perder a tres dorados, y de ahora en más todo iría de mal en peor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba preparado para morir, pero no para ver morir a todos a su alrededor. Caían como piezas de dominó, sin valor, a la merced de los juegos de los dioses.

Dohko se apartó un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos.

―Si te sientas en el camino, colócate de frente a lo que aún tienes por andar y de espaldas a lo ya recorrido.

Esta vez, Shion no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa. Le causaba gracia cuando Dohko comenzaba a sacar proverbios de la manga. Se sentó sobre una roca y miró de reojo a Dohko, que estaba parado junto a él con la vista fija en el cielo, ahora enrarecido por las figuras espectrales del Lost Canvas.

Sabía cuán de cerca le habían tocado a Dohko los sucesos del inicio de la Guerra Santa, pero allí estaba ahora mostrando una fortaleza que en esos momentos Shion se sentía lejos de poder alcanzar.

―No quiero que mueras ―susurró. Dohko se volvió hacia él. Shion tuvo la esperanza de que las palabras se hubieran desvanecido en la brisa antes de que pudiera escucharlas. No quería repetirlas.

Durante unos momentos, Dohko simplemente lo observó. Sus ojos lo recorrieron lentamente, y Shion recibió una impresión mental de lo que estaba pensando, algo que Dohko no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar. Estaba imaginando la manera en que se moldeaba su cuerpo bajo la armadura de Aries. No le era difícil, porque lo conocía bien, con y sin la armadura. Shion sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

―¿Y crees que yo sí? ―preguntó Dohko, haciéndole notar que había escuchado las palabras de Shion, que miró hacia abajo, casi avergonzado―. Me enseñaste una vez sobre los funerales celestes del Tíbet. Ese ritual es una lección sobre cómo llega un momento en que es necesario dejar ir las cosas, pero que al final todo forma parte de un mismo ciclo...

―Pero Dohko, si esto sigue así no habrá futuro ―dijo Shion, girando de un lado a otro la flor que sostenía entre los dedos.

Consciente de que no era momento de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, Dohko volvió a acercarse a él con ternura, y comenzó a desarmar con lentitud la parte superior de la armadura de Aries.

Sin ella y fuera de su templo, Shion se sentía desnudo, pero esta vez y en ese rincón solitario de los terrenos del santuario, dejó a un lado las preocupaciones. Los brazos de Dohko eran un refugio que ahora necesitaba más que nunca. Las caricias que recibió fueron suaves pero constantes, un masaje que deshacía la tensión de su alma. Devolvió la cortesía con un beso lento y profundo al que Dohko le dio la bienvenida.

Encontrándose de pronto en la misma sintonía que Dohko, Shion olvidó por completo de que existía la posibilidad de ser descubiertos hasta unos momentos después, cuando se apartó un poco para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo de que aún tenía en sus manos la rosa que había encontrado. Su expresión se volvió sombría cuando se encontró con el recordatorio de la oscura realidad en la que vivían. En ese momento, Dohko volvió a hablar para decir algo que sonaba como otro viejo proverbio.

―Lo pasado ha huido, el futuro aún no llega, pero el presente es nuestro.

―El presente... ―susurró Shion, aunque su mente volvía a estar demasiado plagada del miedo al futuro y los recuerdos del pasado como para pensar en otra cosa.

―Déjala ir ―dijo Dohko, deslizando sus dedos entre los de Shion hasta que la flor fue liberada del agarre.

―Pero es hermosa...

―Te está lastimando. ―Shion notó entonces por primera vez que de su mano escurría sangre, la huella que las espinas habían dejado en su palma.

Una ráfaga de viento los envolvió, y esta vez Shion se decidió a soltar la rosa. La corriente de aire la desarmó, y poco después se encontraron rodeados de pétalos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas: **Los proverbios que usa Dohko son todos reales... anduve investigando XD El tema que habla Shion sobre ser piezas en el juego de los dioses los vino de una conversación con Circe de Eea, recomiendo sus fics =)


End file.
